


Start of something new

by Dragon_Heart



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Love, M/M, Poison, demon attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Heart/pseuds/Dragon_Heart
Summary: Magnus is summoned to heal Alec after a demon attact and thinks about him.





	Start of something new

As Alec was lying on his bed. With his dark hair plastered against his sickly pale face. Magnus stood over him, his hands dancing around Alec body as blue flares of magic curled around injured form. Trying to heal and removed the poison for this shadowhunters body. 

As Magnus stood over Alec - shamelessly admiring his near perfect body. He realised that this boy was stirring up feelings he hadn't felt for a really long time.

Maybe, this time it would be different. Maybe, Alec won't betray him. Maybe, it could be the start of something completely new.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Criticism is welcome.


End file.
